


It's Regina, Not Gina

by themetgayla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, drunk!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: A very drunk Emma ends up confessing something to a very surprised Mayor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SwanQueen fanfiction! It's a totally fluffy fic inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Drunken behaviour.  
> ^ I don't know if that's something you'd get triggered by but oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Once Upon A Time.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Please enjoy! :)

"David?" Snow places her mug down on the kitchen counter, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, what's up?" David asks, not taking his eyes from the screen where he is playing 'Mario Kart', one of Henry's video games. Ever since the thirteen year old brunette has taught him how to play them, David has been obsessed.

"David, look at me," Snow demands, shooting her husband a warning glare. David turns his eyes to his wife, pausing the game.

"What?" He says, impatiently.

"Where's Emma? Have you seen her?"

David's face turns pink as he looks back at the TV screen. "Ummm..." He says sheepishly.

"David? What aren't you telling me? She's drinking again, isn't she?" Snow states in a tone somewhat accusative. The pixie-haired woman was glad her husband had the decency to look embarrassed.

"She went to the Rabbit Hole," David offers with a shrug, unpausing the game and continuing to play.

"David! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you even let her go? We can't let her keep drinking away her problems. She's taking too much blame for this; she's really hurting." Snow scolds her husband, but her tone turns soft when she thinks of her poor daughter.

"She needs time, honey. She's an adult, her own person. We can't just tie her to the bed and stop her from doing anything," David explains calmly to his wife; she never realises that Emma is capable of making her own decisions, and she doesn't need babying.

"Fine, fine. But can we go and pick her up? Please David? She'll need help," Snow pleads with her husband, worried for her daughter's safety.

"Okay. Let's go," David says with a sigh, shutting off his video game and grabbing his coat.

"Thank you, Charming." Snow smiles at her husband, who chuckles quietly at his wife's sudden change in demeanour.

* * *

Snow and David enter the pub to see an extremely drunk Emma, slumped over the bar counter. As soon as she sees them, she bounces off her chair and stumbles towards them, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Mary! Charming! Come have a shot with me!" The blonde giggles like a little girl, grabbing her mother's hand and trying to twirl her around. "Mary! Spin with me!" Emma takes Snow's other hand and starts to spin her around, her smile widening (if that's even possible).

"Emma, that's enough spinning now okay? Let's get you home." Snow gently pulls away, placing a hand on the small of Emma's back to try and guide her out.

Emma freezes and pouts, crossing her arms like a toddler in a tantrum who isn't getting their way. "Nope. I wanna talk with R'gina," she says firmly, her words slurring together.

"You can talk to her tomorrow okay? She's probably asleep, and you should be too. You're very drunk," David adds, in a hope to hurry along his daughter. If he's honest, he'd quite like to get back to playing Mario Kart, so he wasn't about to stand and dawdle around waiting.

"I'm gonna call her," Emma announces, totally ignoring her father and pulling out her phone.

"You're not calling her while you're drunk," Snow says, snatching the phone from Emma's hand easily.

"GINAAAAA!!!" Emma screams, throwing her hands up in despair.

"Emma! Stop!" Snow reaches out a hand to calm Emma, but she jerks back.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" Emma sobs, sudden tears rolling down her cheeks. "I brought back his fucking wife. I ruined everything. I'm so stupid," Emma sniffles, her eyes red and puffy.

"Emma, it's okay. You did the right thing, you saved her life. Regina will need time, but it'll all work out," Snow reassures, hugging her daughter tightly. Emma buries her head in her mom's jumper, crying silently. "You need to sleep, Emma. Come on, let's get you to bed." Snow pulls away and takes Emma's hand, only for the blonde's other hand to shoot out, grabbing onto one of the bar chairs, gripping onto it tightly.

"No. Not until I've talked with R'gina." The blonde stares at her mother, her eyes wide.

"I guess we should probably get Regina..." David sighs, turning to Snow. If calling Regina was what it took to calm Emma down, he wanted to do it.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Snow agrees, finding Regina's contact on Emma's phone and dialling the number.

"Mayor Mills speaking." Regina's voice sounds over the phone. She seems wide awake to the ears of Snow and David, who were expecting her to have been asleep.

"Regina, it's Snow. Can you come to the Rabbit Hole? Like, round about now?" Snow asks, her voice rising as she looks up to see Emma standing on the table, dancing and singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' whilst pointing at her and laughing.

"What on earth for? It's eleven forty eight." The couple could hear the confusion in the Mayor's voice without having to look at her face.

"Please Regina. It's urgent. Like, really urgent," Snow hisses into the phone, losing patience already.

"Fine, fine." Regina grumbles, hanging up. Two seconds and a cloud of purple smoke later, Regina appears at the entrance to the Rabbit Hole.

"Mary Margret, why did you call me at this hour? What was so impor-" Regina began, glaring at Snow who stood, looking worriedly at Emma, next to David.

"Ginaaaaa! You came!" Emma suddenly shouts, falling off the table. She picks herself up off the floor and barrels towards Regina, who stands stock still in surprise. Emma wraps her arms tightly around the brunette's waist, burying her head in the crook of the Mayor's neck.

"Emma?" Regina peers down at Emma who is still clutching tightly to her waist. She turns to Snow. "Is she drunk?"

"The real question is, when isn't she drunk? She's spent all her time here since she brought back.. you-know-who," David explains, frowning at Emma.

"What? Why?" Regina inquires, confused.

"She thinks she's ruined everything," Snow chips in.

"Well, I-" Regina starts, but is interrupted again when Emma pulls away and stands up straight.

"I wanna be alone with Gina now." She smiles, a giddy smile that makes her look about four. _She looks so happy. But only because she's drunk..._ Snow thinks sadly.

"It's Regina, not Gina," the brunette huffs.

"Yeah, whatever." Emma dismisses Regina's correction with a wave of her hand.

"Emma, we should go home now. You're tired." Snow tries to take her daughter's arm, but Emma pulls it away.

"No. I wanna stay with Gina." Emma pouts again, her bottom lip jutting out adorably, her eyes widening like a wounded puppy. Regina can't help but laugh quietly at the annoyed but cute expression on the Sheriff's face.

Snow looks at Regina, in a silent plea. "I'll take care of her. It's okay," the Mayor says, smiling softly.

"Are you sure?" David asks, a wave of relief washing over him; finally, back to Mario Kart.

"Yes, I'm sure. Trust me," Regina reassures the blonde's parents.

* * *

Regina unlocks her front door, kicking it open with her foot as she carefully helps Emma into the house. She's glad Henry is at a friend's for a sleepover, because putting him to bed with a drunk Emma in her house wouldn't go down well. At all. Surprisingly, the blonde is silent as Regina supports her as they go slowly up the stairs and into her bedroom, gently resting her on the bed. The brunette kneels down and starts taking off Emma's boots, placing them to one side. As she looks back up to the blonde's face, she sees her openly staring.

"What?" She asks in a moment of mild confusion.

"You're pretty," Emma says, a lazy smile coming to rest on her face.

"You're drunk, dear." Regina clears her throat, blushing slightly. _If only Emma meant it._

"Maybe pretty isn't the right word. It's not. You're gorgeous. Nah, that's not right either. Ooh, I know! You're literally _breathtaking_ , Gina," Emma says, her emerald eyes lighting up as she smiles smugly, pleased with her 'discovery'.

Ignoring Emma's compliment, Regina blushes furiously, glad for the dim lighting of her room. "It's still Regina," she chooses to say.

She doesn't expect what comes out of the blonde's mouth next. "You hate me."

"Emma, I don't hate you," Regina says softly, smiling sadly.

"Yes you do. I brought back his wife. His wife, Gina. Why wouldn't you hate me? I ruined everything. God, I'm soo stupid. Now you'll hate me forever," Emma says, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Emma, you need to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow, please," Regina says with a sigh, not in the mood to talk about Robin right now.

"I just want you to be happy, you know..." Emma whispers, the offending tears now streaming down her cheeks. She buries her face in her hands, ashamed.

"You do?" Regina asks shyly, standing up to hug Emma. She gratefully buries her head in Regina's soft jumper, her sobs easing.

Emma's hums softly in response to the brunette's question. "I love you, Gina," she announces, out of nowhere. Regina pulls away abruptly and blushes.

"You're drunk," she states again, desperately wishing for the second time that Emma really meant what she said.

"I'm not drunk, I'm in love," Emma counters, smiling sheepishly.

"Emma, you're drunk and tomorrow you probably won't remember what's happened tonight." _But I will,_ Regina adds in her mind, her stomach sinking.

"Maybe I won't. But I'm one hundred percent sure I'll still be in love with you," Emma argues, smiling widely.

"We'll see. Let's go to bed," Regina suggests. Emma hums in agreement and flops back onto the bed and pats the space next to her.

"Bed sounds good. Come on Gina, sleep with me."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Regina says, grinning at Emma word's. She's just too adorable when she's drunk.

"Why?" Emma's face falls. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" She asks, her voice turning timid.

Regina walks round to the side of the bed and lies down next to Emma, turning her head to look at her. "Of course I do. You're more than pretty, Emma. But you're also really drunk, and you should probably sleep now," Regina says, closing her eyes.

"But I can think of better things than sleeping!" Emma wiggles her eyebrow suggestively.

"And what things would they be, dear?" Regina asks, smirking.

"Kiss me," Emma says simply.

"What?" Regina frowns in surprise, that's not what she'd been expecting.

"You heard me, I wanna kiss you Gina," Emma repeats, smiling smugly.

"It's still Regi-" Regina gets cut off by the feeling of Emma's lips crashing against hers. As she feels Emma's tongue slip between her lips, she lets out a moan, snaking her hands around Emma's neck to pull her closer. It's only as Emma let's out a throaty moan of her own does Regina realise what she's done, and she pulls back.

"You're a good kisser, Re-gi-na," the blonde announces, smirking.

"Emma..." Regina begins to speak, unsure of what to say.

"No. You said sleep, remember?" The younger woman places her finger over Regina's lips, pushing them closed. "Shh, let's sleep," she whispers, pressing her body to Regina's, flinging an arm over her stomach and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. Immediately, Regina hears the deep, even breaths coming from Emma, and she knows she's asleep.

"I love you too, Emma," the brunette whispers to the darkness, closing her own eyes and letting sleep carry her away, the sound of Emma's breathing filling her ears.

At Regina's words, Emma smiles, and presses herself even closer to the brunette half underneath her, her eyes fluttering before slipping closed once again.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit." Emma breathes, as last night comes flooding back to her. With a groan, she looks beside her, unsurprised that Regina isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a load of people really wanted me to carry on this fic, and explore what happens the next morning. I originally had planned it as a one shot, and had never thought of carrying it on. But, I had a moment of inspiration of what could happen next and I actually had time to write something last night, so here it is!
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all your kind comments and kudos on the first chapter of this! I have over 100 kudos and over 1300 hits in 24 hours; that's crazy! I'm glad so many people like my writing.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Regina's arm twitches as she feels a tickle on her skin. She scrunches up her face and yawns, trying to move. Her arm is numb, and she knows it's being weighed down by something. She sleepily opens one eye, and sees Emma curled up beside to her, an arm flung over her stomach; the source of the tickling on her arm. She can feel Emma's breasts pressed flush against her side, and the blonde's lips are a hair's breath away from her neck. Just from seeing that, Regina is suddenly fully awake.

She sighs in longing, and wishes she could wake up to this every morning. Is that so much to ask? The clock beside her bed reads 6:40AM, which is normally a little early for her to get up, but Regina knows that she doesn't want to be at home when Emma wakes for fear of what would happen. With a heavy heart, she decides to get up and go to the office, she begins to skilfully remove herself from the tangle of limbs.

After replacing her body with a pillow, and watching Emma snuggle further into it, the brunette stands beside her bed. She feels tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Emma not remembering last night. Regina knows she shouldn't want the blonde to remember, but she desperately does. She has to know whether Emma really meant it when she said that she loved her. With a weary sigh, she leaves the room, padding downstairs. She fills a glass with water an pulls out two Tylenol tablets for when the blonde wakes up. She whips up a batch of apple and cinnamon pancakes (the blonde's favourite), and clothes herself downstairs, with magic, so she doesn't wake Emma.

In her fancy cursive script, she writes the Sheriff a note. With a glance at her watch, she sees the time only reads 7:08AM.

"Oh screw it," she mutters under her breath. "I'm going to work." She slips on her coat and heels, grabs her keys and half flees the house. She drives silently but quickly to the office, unable to push a certain blonde from her jumbled mind.

_What do I do? What if she doesn't remember? Actually, what if she does? I hope she does. Wait, do I? Wouldn't it be easier if she didn't remember. Ugh, I don't know. Regina, focus. You're at work now, you have to forget about Emma._

Regina scolds herself for letting her thoughts run wild. She can already feel a headache building, and she felt sick with anticipation. What if Emma comes to find her? As she opens the door to her office, she sees Glenda, her secretary working diligently at her desk. The redhead looks up at the sound of Regina's six inch heels, and smiles.

"Good morning Madame Mayor," she says, her smile dropping at Regina's thunderous expression.

"Is it?" Regina snaps. She doesn't mean to be so horrid, but it seems that the apprehension of whether Emma has remembered lingers in her mind.

"I-Is everything okay Ms Mills?" Glenda asks, stammering slightly.

"Everything's fine. Do your work and don't question me," Regina huffs as she unlocks her office door with the flick of her wrist.

"Yes Madame Mayor," Glenda replies, her face tense. She thinks of giving Regina a piece of her mind, but decided against it; she can get her revenge another time.

Regina locks the door behind her, but not before telling Glenda not to allow anyone in, no matter how important. And with a huff and a long sigh, Regina begins to write emails - which tends to put her in an even worse mood.

* * *

Across town, at exactly 8:03AM, Emma wakes up with a start. With her eyes wide, she stares around her, unable to place herself.

_Where am I? These sheets are so soft. Am I at Regina's? I swear the decor looks exactly like her office.._

"Oh shit," Emma breathes, as last night comes flooding back to her. With a groan, she looks beside her, unsurprised that Regina isn't there.

_I've spilled my secret. Shit. I've kept that secret for three years... since I came to town. Why did I have to go and get drunk and insist on staying with Regina? Wait a second.. Didn't Regina? Wait, no. Actually, did she? She did, I swear. Maybe not. No no, I swear she did. Definitely. Or perhaps not. Nope, she definitely said 'I love you too'._

Emma argues with herself, back and forth as to whether Regina returned her confession. Once she's convinced herself that she absolutely 100% did, the blonde springs out of bed, determined to find the brunette and assure her she wasn't lying, and that she does remember. Emma flies out of Regina's bedroom and down the stairs.

"Regina!" She shouts. No answer. "Regina? Where are you?" She calls again, skidding into the kitchen. "Regina wha— oh," Emma cuts herself off, spotting something on the kitchen island. She pads softly over to it and grins when she sees the water, tablets and pancakes. _Oh my god I love her so much. She's just so damn sweet._ Still confused as to where Regina is, she swallows the pills with a gulp of water and reheats the pancakes in the microwave. It was then that she spots the note that had been tucked underneath the plate. Frowning, she picks it up, sighing in relief. A pang of love shoots through her at what it says.

_Emma,_   
_I'll be at the office by the time you wake up, so good morning. I've left you some tablets and I made you apple cinnamon pancakes; I know they're your favourite. I'm not sure if you remember last night, so I didn't want to be there when you woke up, in case you didn't. Is it bad of me to say that I hope you do remember? If you don't, then please can we forget about this whole thing? I'll have to learn to live with it. We can still be friends though, don't worry. I can't lose you. If you do remember, then please come and find me so we can talk?  
Love, Regina x_

As soon as the microwave pings, Emma darts over to it, pulls out the pancakes and delves into them straight away. She has to go and find Regina; they have to talk. In a couple of minutes, Emma has polished off the stack of pancakes, and has successfully managed to clothe herself with magic. Normally, she fails, and she hasn't attempted the spell in ages, but it seems that when she's driven, she can do anything. The blonde barely registers her pounding headache and the sick feeling in her stomach as she yanks on her boots and races out of the door and down the street.

_I'm coming Regina. Hold on._

* * *

Regina taps her fingers impatiently on her desk, listening with frustration as Albert Spencer rambles on over the phone.

"Mr Spencer, would you kindly shut up. I already told you, we cannot build you a house! Do you think we have the money, land or resources?" Regina snaps down the line, exasperated. She's dealt with four annoying calls already and replied to twenty emails and it's not even nine o'clock. The vein in her forehead throbs as Albert continues to rant.

"Listen here. Do you think I chose my house when I cast the curse? No. If you got a small flat with the curse, it's because that's what you deserve," Regina huffs, at a loss as to when the ignorant man would take the answer no.

"I don't care! Just because you think you're worthy of a mansion, it doesn't mean you are! If you would kindly fuck off, I have to go," Regina snarls, and slams down the phone on her desk. She grips the edge of the desk, trying to tamp down her anger. When she realises her knuckles have gone white from the pressure, she releases her hands and shakes them gently.

Regina opens her laptop back up and loads her emails. She still has around fifty to reply to, and she isn't working very quickly when all she can think about is whether Emma Swan remembers the previous night. She brings her hands up to massage her temples, wishing for the hundredth time that morning that she'd taken a paracetamol tablet before she'd left for work.

She opens another angry complaint, and she furiously taps out an even angrier reply, not in the mood for any shit.

* * *

Emma runs into the office, her face flushed pink from running in the cold wind all the way from 108 Mifflin Street. She barges through the doors, and makes a beeline for Regina's door, but she's stopped by a delicate hand on her arm.

"Sheriff, I have to ask you not to step through that door," Glenda says silkily, bending over her desk so her cleavage was more visible.

"Why not?" Emma frowns, totally oblivious to Glenda's hopeless flirting.

"Grumpy old Madame Mayor told me not let anyone in," the redhead pouts dramatically as Emma shoots her a glare.

"Trust me, she'll want to see me," Emma says, glancing back at the door. Glenda huffs in annoyance under her breath; Emma was so oblivious to her advances. Can't the Sheriff see how appealing she is? Bouncy red curls, bright red lipstick, thick black mascara, plunging neckline - all the things Regina has, minus the red curls. So, why isn't Emma noticing her?

"Sheriff, how about you stay out here with me? I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time," Glenda tries again, dropping her voice an octave, pushing her boobs together subtly.

"Uh, no thanks Glen. I'm okay. I really need to see Regina. Can you ask her to let me in?" Emma peers through the Mayor's office door, trying to see around the blind covering the glass. Glenda feels jealously settle in. She gets up from her desk silently and sneaks over to where Emma is standing.

"No, I think you should stay with me," Glenda husks out, spinning Emma round and pushing her against the wall. Before she can get her lips anywhere near the blonde's, Emma calls out.

"Get off me! Glenda leave me alone!" She yells, shoving Glenda backwards. The girl stumbles and crashes into the desk. Emma raises a first and pounds on Regina's door.

"Why do you even love the Mayor? She's the Evil Queen!" Glenda spits out, stalking towards Emma again.

"I can't even begin to describe how wonderful she is. Which is more than I can say for you!" Emma retorts, growling in frustration when Regina doesn't seem to be getting up.

"And also, she is NOT the Evil Queen! She's funny, kind, loyal, stunning, caring, witty and so much more. She is _not_ evil. She was the Evil Queen, and even then, she had good reason," Emma begins angrily, but her tone softens as she talks about Regina. She doesn't notice the blind of the Mayor's office door slide up, or notice that the door has opened a fraction, so Regina can hear what's going on.

"Do you really think that?" The brunette asks softly. At the smooth voice, Emma jumps round.

"Regina! Ah, you scared me!" The blonde gasps out. She recovers self quickly, seeing the hopeful look etched onto Regina's face. "Of course I think that. Regina, I—" Emma starts, only seeing Glenda too late.

The redhead hits her round the head with a thick file, and everything spins around her. The last thing she sees is a powerful blast of magic hitting Glenda square in the chest, and Regina's worried face looming above her. She vaguely hears the brunette calling her name, before black spots her vision, and the world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha, I'm evil I know! Go on, hate me! I can't believe it was only going to be a one-shot. Now it's probably going to turn into a multi-chapter fic. Oh well. I've started writing Chapter Three, but I have no clue where it's going to go after that..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want to know if I remember, right?" Emma asks anxiously, and Regina nods timidly, not trusting herself to speak. "That's what I came over here to tell you, actually." The Sheriff admits with a small, tender smile.
> 
> "And?" Regina whispers, holding her breath. She doesn't know whether to be scared shitless or excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update this fic for a while, but I broke a bone in my shoulder, so I haven't exactly been able to type very well. Plus, I've been procrastinating. This is the last chapter of this fic, as I have lots of other fic's I want to upload!
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's very fluffy :)

Emma wakes to soft fingers stroking through her tangled blonde locks. She sighs softly in content, and reluctantly cracks open one eye. Regina is watching her, a look that can only be described as loving etched onto her face. The blonde realises that the comfortable pillow beneath her head is in fact Regina's thigh, and it dawns on Emma that her head is in the brunette's lap, her body stretched out down the couch.

"Emma?" Regina whispers quietly, her fingers stilling for a moment. She gently tucks a strand of Emma's hair from her face, and she bites her lip nervously.

"Hey." Emma offers her a weak smile; she has a pretty bad headache from that blow to the head.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks, her voice full of concern. _Since when did Regina become so nice?_

"Yeah, just got a sore head." Emma brings a hand up to massage a temple as she furrows her brow slightly.

"Here." Regina holds out a glass out water and some Tylenol. Emma smiles gratefully and sits up, immediately missing the comfortable position. The same pang of longing burns through Regina at the loss of contact.

"Thanks, you're the best." Emma grabs the tablets and swallows them with a gulp of water, oblivious to the pink blush now sporting the Mayor's cheeks.

_You're the best. The best. Emma thinks I'm the best. Does she really mean that? I hope she does. Ugh, why does this have to be so hard? I want to know whether she remembers.._

Regina just hummed in approval at the blonde's comment. "Miss Tent is out of the way; tied to her chair," the brunette informs Emma. She had very much enjoyed giving that overbearing redhead a piece of her mind.

"Seriously? Miss Tent?" Emma snorts, coughing slightly. Regina pats her gently on the back, before letting a small giggle escape her lips.

_When did I start giggling like a schoolgirl? God dammit, I'm so in love. Stupid, stupid girl. Emma won't remember. Of course she doesn't really love you._

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma frowns, waving a hand in front of her best friend and hopeless crush's face. Regina blinks rapidly, coming back to her senses.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm sorry, I think I zoned out a little there." Regina gives a small, forced chuckle that Emma doesn't buy.

"Hey, what's up?" Emma puts a comforting hand on the brunette's arm, and she rubs soothing circles over the skin with her thumb. Regina sighs heavily.

"It's nothing, really." The words come out slightly strangled, and Emma's eyes widen when she notices tears forming in the corners of mocha brown eyes.

"Regina, what's wrong?!" Emma gasps lightly, and immediately envelops the Mayor into a tight hug. Regina relishes in the warm embrace, burying her head into the younger woman's shoulder. Her soft sobs slowly fade into quiet sighs, and she pulls away, faint tear tracks on her cheeks.

"It's just... last night..." Regina trails off, a second bout of tears threatening to fall. She knows how she must sound - like a lovesick teenager. She can hear her mother scolding her for being so weak.

_Love is weakness. Emotions are weakness. Never let them see your fear. Never cry. You foolish girl. Love is weakness. Grow up. Love is weakness._

Emma's eyes widen in realisation at what Regina means, and she places a consoling hand on the brunette's knee.

"You want to know if I remember, right?" Emma asks anxiously, and Regina nods timidly, not trusting herself to speak. "That's what I came over here to tell you, actually," the Sheriff admits with a small, tender smile.

"And?" Regina whispers, holding her breath. She doesn't know whether to be scared shitless or excited.

_What if Emma does remember? What if she really does love me? But then, what if she remembers but doesn't love me? Or she doesn't remember? Or she doesn't remember but she still loves me? What? I'm confusing myself. God.._

"Hey Gina, calm down," Emma coos, rubbing small circles on the brunette's knee through the fabric of her stockings.

"I-I'm sorry," Regina half sobs, unable to contain her obvious anxiety.

"Don't apologise." Emma reaches out and cups the older woman's cheek.

"So..." Regina prompts, biting down on her lip until she can taste the metallic of blood.

"I remember," Emma announces, smiling timidly.

"Y-You do?" Regina stammers in surprise. _This is good, right?_

"Yeah. I meant what I said. I love you," Emma breathes, grinning like a child.

"I love you too." Regina returns the wide smile, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck. "I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you Gina," Emma says again, cupping the brunette's cheeks in hers. Their lips meet in a slow, gentle kiss, mouths working against each other's. Their lips part and their tongues dance sensually, the kiss growing more passionate with need. They only break apart when the need for air is too great, and they rest their foreheads against each other's, breathless and giddy. The two lovestruck women smile with kiss swollen lips, each claiming this the best day of their lives.

"I've forgiven you, you know," Regina says after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Emma pulls back slightly, so she can see Regina's face. Their fingers stay intertwined though, neither willing to lose contact.

"You have?" The blonde asks in mild disbelief. _Regina was so mad at the time, and now she forgives me?_

"Yes. I overreacted at the time; you had no way of knowing. I was upset over losing the idea of a happy ending, not upset over the loss of Robin. I never really liked him that much anyway." Regina lets out a breathy laugh, and Emma's eyes crease with laughter as well.

"I never liked him either; he smelt like forest." Emma scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"He did. Though I do think you and Henry were rather harsh on the nicknames," Regina jokes. Emma gapes at her in mock offence.

"Hey! Forest Gump and Woodland Hobo aren't that bad compared to Handless Wonder and Captain Guy-liner," Emma defends, letting out a deep laugh.

"Fair enough," Regina smirks. "We can safely say that neither of us liked the other's boyfriend."

"No, we didn't. I actually only dated Hook to make you jealous," Emma confesses, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Of course you did, dammit. You did a good job as well, Miss Swan," Regina teases, nudging the blonde playfully.

"Well, what can I say?" The Sheriff boasts with another laugh. Her expression turns serious for a moment. "Why did you ever date Robin?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I was in love with the idea of happiness I guess. I never loved him, perhaps as friend, but not as anything more. I was so convinced that the fairy dust determined my happy ending that I felt compelled to date Robin. He was mean to be my 'soul mate'." Regina lets out a soft sigh. "But none of that matters now, because I have you. Tinkerbell has since told me that over time, things chance - you weren't born at the time when I was told about Robin. I'm glad I didn't meet him, because it wouldn't have led me to you. I love you, Emma Swan," Regina finishes, and she realises Emma is crying softly.

"I love you too, Regina Mills," Emma whispers, cupping her lover's face and bringing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. Emma pulls back and smiles, before speaking up again.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" She bites her lip, still marginally worried about rejection. She needn't have worried, for Regina shoots her the biggest smile Emma's ever seen her give.

"I'd love to," Regina replies, kissing Emma's nose.

"Hey, do you think we could lie down and cuddle?" The blonde asks suddenly.

"Why not?" Regina agrees. They both lie down on the couch, side by side. The brunette's back is pressed flush against Emma's front, and the blonde has her arms around the Mayor's waist protectively.

"I love you Gina," Regina hears Emma mumble, followed by a sloppy kiss on her neck. Then comes the sound of light snores.

"I love you too Em," Regina whispers to the now sleeping blonde, who tightens her hold as the petite brunette snuggles back and further into the warm hold.

 _Today's a great day,_ they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it! I know this one's shorter than the other two, but it seemed like a good place to end. So much fluff, I know. I currently have about 15 finished fics (mainly one-shots) waiting to be uploaded, so I'll put some up soon. I also currently have about 4  
> fics that are 'in progress', which I need to try and finish. Ahh, plus I have all my exams next week.
> 
> Enough rambling, I hope you enjoyed! Please feel  
> free to leave kudos and comments; they're greatly appreciated, since this is my first fic on Ao3.
> 
> Thanks for reading — K ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. If you liked it please feel free to comment and leave kudos. I'm new to this whole thing so they would mean a lot! :)


End file.
